


The secret relationship of Fred Andrews and Veronica Lodge

by Jtc1201



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtc1201/pseuds/Jtc1201
Summary: Takes place during 2x21 and afterAfter Fred Andrews finds Veronica alone in Archie’s room they both knew that everything would change.Also in my version Andre never comes to pick up Veronica





	1. Blossoming of a dangerous path

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the starts during 2x21 when Fred finds Veronica in Archie’s room and Archie’s arrest will still happen and then after that it’s my story

Fred walked up the stairs trying to find Archie but when he opened his door he found Veronica lodge getting dressed. 

“Hey..arch” Fred said knocking on the door walking in to only find Veronica sitting on his bed putting on her heels. 

“It’s just me....mr. Andrews” Veronica said” Archie just left, is something wrong?” Fred look on his face scared Veronica 

“A riot just broke out at the police station” Fred said “come on” the two then went down the stairs and went towards the door when Fred got a text He stopped himself and pulled his phone from his pocket and saw it was from Archie

 

**archie: dad a riot just broke out but I’m safe at pops don’t worry i will go to moose’s house for now be home late**

“It was Archie he’s safe” Fred said turning back to Veronica who had a sigh of relief “he’s going to stay at moose’s until this riot is controlled” Veronica then felt bad for staying her if Archie wasn’t coming back 

“I should go....” Veronica said but Fred stopped her 

“I’m not letting you go out there by yourself....we should stay here until it’s calmed down out there” Fred said putting a hand on her shoulder which caused Veronica to shift her shoulders 

“I don’t want to impose” Veronica said trying to get to the door but Fred stopped her once more this time putting both hands on her shoulders 

“Veronica no stay....I don’t need something happening to my sons girlfriend” Fred said

“If you insist” Veronica said smiling while Fred took his hands off of her

“Come on I will make you a drink” Fred said leading Veronica in to the kitchen where she sat down at the table

Fred shuffled through the refrigerator looking for something but all he had was the expensive wine that Mary bought him for the debate early in the night 

“Um....I’m sorry all I have is this wine that Mary left me....” Fred stopped himself when he realized that sounded weird “ I’m sorry I shouldn’t have even asked” 

Veronica blushed at having a concerning adult care about her age but she wanted some after all that happened tonight 

“Wait.....please leave it, I think we both deserve some after the past couple of hours” Veronica said which Fred nodded to and took out two glass cups from the cabinet above the sink 

Fred walked over towards Veronica and sat down next to her at the table and poured the wine into the two cups which Veronica quickly swooped down and drank with ease 

“Usually I don’t give teenagers wine.....but your right after tonight we both deserve to relax” Fred said 

“So...we have a couple of hours to kill, what do we do?” Veronica questioned propping her elbows up on the table looking at Fred 

“Well....right now I’m going to go into the living room and watch some tv, care to join me” Fred said standing up and offering Veronica his hand which she accepted before she walked away she picked up the bottle of wine and brought it with her to the couch. 

Fred said down on the couch and Veronica sat down right next to him after she put the bottle of wine on the coffee table, Veronica then took off her heels before pouring herself more wine which Fred noticed 

“So you a heavy drinker or something?” Fred jokingly said which made Veronica smile 

“Um...no but I usually drink to keep my mind off the bad things” Veronica said before taking another gulp of the wine 

“What happened between you and your folks?” Fred asked, Veronica sighed and leaned back on the couch to get comfortable 

“I told them I did not want to be apart of their campaign run anymore....it didn’t seem right about what they were doing” Veronica said before rubbing her eyes with her hands 

“So you came here and joined forces with me and Archie” Fred said” and then you did some other things after that” Fred said before taking a sip of his glass 

Veronica looked at him before laughing “I’m so sorry that you heard that” she said 

“You two good?....is your relationship steady?”Fred said looking at her then Veronica straightening up in the couch 

“Um...yeah”Veronica said before taking back her answer”no....were not”Veronica said before leaning her head on Freds shoulder which he immediately put his hand on her her head to stroke it 

“What’s wrong?” Fred asked still stroking her hair, Veronica sighed 

“I feel all we do is have sex....now a days we never have a meaningful conversation”Veronica said”he’ll we probably talked more than me and Archie talked this week” at this point Veronica was tipsey and Fred was kinda buzzed 

“Do you love him?”Fred asked 

“I thought I did but now I don’t know” she said before looking up at Fred, she started noticing that every time he is uncomfortable he makes his eye shifts in the completely other direction 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Veronica” Fred said looking down at her then Fred has a dirty idea pop inside his head ‘kiss her’ Fred had wish he was sixteen again for this one moment so it wouldn’t feel wrong 

“Mr Andrews....please make me feel good” Veronica said before capturing Fred’s lips with her own, Fred then moved down on the couch so he was laying down and Veronica was on top of him 

Veronica was enjoying herself, she hasn’t kissed anyone else besides Archie for the past six months. She was glad that mr Andrews was a great kisser because it made what their doing way better but soon later Fred regained himself 

“Veronica” said Fred taking his hands off of her ass and pushing her off of him 

Veronica then felt embarrassed and picked up her heels and started walking to the front door but Fred soon stopped her 

“Wait I’m sorry” Fred said” I shouldn’t have led you to that” Veronica chuckled and turned around 

“It was my fault mr Andrews I shouldn’t have started it”she said now noticing his hand on her wrist”Mr. Andrews I’m not going to lie but I really enjoyed that” Fred let go of her and sighed 

“Yeah So did I” Fred said honestly”so what now?” Veronica then dropped her heels on the ground 

“I say we make each other feel good for one night” Veronica said before jumping into Fred’s lap and which he caught the bottom of her butt 

The two embraced each other like there was nothing to lose, Veronica was kissing him everywhere starting from his lips to his neck even his ear. Her hands were wrapped around the back of his head as Fred tried walking up the stairs while having the time of his life. 

Once Fred made it to the top of the stairs, somehow he busted into his bedroom and placed Veronica down on the bed, Veronica ripped her jacket off to reveal her lingerie set, which she had on for Archie early. 

Fred groaned in approval before removing his button up shirt, Veronica stood up and once again the pair kissed with Fred’s tongue invading her mouth. Veronica placed her hands on Fred’s chest before working her way down to his belt buckle. 

Veronica undid his belt and zipped his pants down before she finally yanked them down completely just leaving him in his boxers, but right after that Veronica got a text from her phone which made her turn around and plop on the bed and read it 

“Shit” Veronica said “it’s my mom she’s wondering were I am” she looked back and at Fred who was admiring the view of the inside of her skirt which made grin 

“Aren’t you a dirty boy”she said before turning back to her phone and typed away before turning the ringer off and tossing it on the ground “ i told her I was at Betty’s” she said turning back around. 

“So where were we?” Fred said walking up to her and cupping her face 

“Mr. Andrews....take of my skirt” Veronica whispered, Fred obliged and kneeled down and grabbed both sides of her skirt and slowly but gently slid them off of the young Latina just leaving her in her lingerie and Fred in his boxers. 

Fred kissed her legs as he made his way back up to her again, once he did he kissed her on the lips and moved himself back on the bed. The two then laid down while still making out Fred then put his hand on her thigh gently rubbing it while Veronica found her hand on his boxers trying to get them off. 

“Here let me” Fred said sitting up and taking off his boxers leaving him completely nude, Veronica then sat up next to him looking at him, admiring her boyfriends father manhood. She never thought that she was going to find herself alone in a bedroom with Fred Andrews about to do the deed. 

“Now that am exposed....I think it’s time for someone else to have the same amount of clothes I got on” Fred said which made Veronica smirk 

“You want me to strip for you daddy Andrews ” Veronica said using her nickname for him for the first time 

“I wouldn’t mind” Fred said looking at her, Veronica stood up and walked in front of him before she started slowly dancing and messing around with the straps of her lingerie. Fred felt his member twitch at the sight of this beauty in front of him. 

Veronica then slowly grabbed the straps of her lingerie and drag them down off her shoulders and arms to completely loose, Veronica then let it fall completely exposing her breast to Fred. She then bent over and dragged the rest of the lingerie down to her ankles before stepping out of it and being completely nude. 

Veronica walked up to Fred and sat down in his lap making his penis go under her 

“I don’t have a condom” Fred said grabbing onto Veronica’s plump ass 

“I’m on the pill” she said before grabbing his penis and directing it inside of her which made him groan, Fred then laid down and grabbed onto her hips as they both got ready for the defining moment that will change there lives forever.

Once Veronica’s hips met Fred’s hips, the realization of having sex with Veronica hits Fred like a brick wall. 

Veronica starts moving herself up and down and with all the teasing the two did in the past hour was enough for her to get a little bit wet down there. 

After a couple seconds, she picks up the pace, her bubble butt slamming into Fred’s hips, her breasts whipping up and down leaving Fred to cup them. Keep in mind Fred hasn’t had sex, let alone pleasure himself in years and the speed Veronica was going at was hard for him to keep up but he didn’t mind. 

Veronica then speaks up “I’m gonna cum again soon” she then sighs and Fred immediately jumps into action. 

“Don’t worry.....just let me” Fred grunts out and suddenly he takes control, Grabbing her hips, fucking up into her with firm thrusts which makes her moan. 

Her breasts bounce once more but faster this time, she then grabs and fondles them as she moans. Cracking up her volume, approaching her orgasm like a bullet, as the moment finally arrives, she throws her head back, letting out a loud groan as Fred feels her juices on his penis. 

Fred lets her ride out her orgasm, Fred then noticed the mess below her and smirks. 

“Looks like someone got a bit messy down there” he said propping himself up on his shoulders making Veronica look below her and smile. 

“Well....does daddy Andrews know a trick or two about cleaning up?” She asked smirking 

“I might know a.....little trick” he said.

A few seconds later they switched positions and Veronica is now on her back, gasping and digging her nails into her breast as Fred licks her pussy. Her circles around her clit feeling Veronica legs shake as he applies pressure on it, he laps her juices then buries his tongue into her folds, causing her to let out a moan. 

“Oh, shit! Your good at that” she said then Fred proves around some more making her tense up and moan loudly “ oh, fuck! That feels good”. 

Fred then laughs in his head as he found her g-spot, he brushes over there a few times then pushes on it, causing her to twist and twitch in ecstasy. 

It doesn’t take long for Fred to have Veronica edging again, teasing her before he gives her another oragsm. He pushes on her g-spot again, and she cums, her juices pouring into Fred’s mouth. Fred looks up to see Veronica’s breasts covered by tiny red marks. 

Fred moves himself upwards, and brings his penis to the entrance of her pussy, sliding in with ease, she throws her head around as he starts fucking her harder. Hovering above her, watching her breasts bounce around on her chest. 

She grabs them, bringing one nipple to her mouth to suck it as she stares at him with a amused face. 

“Hanging in there Mr. Andrews?” She asked grinning. 

“Yeah, but not for long, baby”. 

“Oh, yeah” she smiles “ then make me cum one more” 

“Just once” he said smirking at her while thriving into her. 

“Then do it, unless you can’t....” she said grinning. 

“Oh, you just lay back and watch, sweetheart” he says as he starts thrusting harder, he balances himself on one hand as he continues to fuck her while his other hand finds her way to her crotch and starts didddling her twat. She moans as he continues to fuck her. 

He watched her eyes sparkle as she enjoys herself with him and then Fred gasped out “fuck I’m close.....”. 

“Me, too....Mr. Andrews, come on! You can do it!” Her breaths are growing more frantic as she gasps out “come on! Fuck your sons girlfriend! Make her fucking cum!”. 

Fred feels his load raising and can’t contain himself as he grunts out “ fuck! I’m cumming, baby girl!” 

“Mr. Andrews!” She cries out, her face turning red, her eyes closing tight shut as Fred feels her cum around him and somehow pulls out as he shoots his load all over her stomach. Veronica props herself up on her elbows and laughs “that all for me?”. 

“Well it’s not for me” Fred said making her laugh “come on let’s get you cleaned up”. 

They spent the next half an hour in the bathroom shower, cleaning each other and kissing each other while rinsing their sins away. Once they got out of the shower they went back into Fred’s room and sat down on the bed, Fred then got a text from Archie saying he will stay at moose’s for the night due to the riot. 

Fred looked at Veronica and smiled “Archie is going to stay at moose’s for the night” Veronica looked at him and grinned 

“So does that me I can spend the night” she said which Fred shook his head yes too “ good so toss me your shirt” Fred then tossed Veronica his button up and which she put on and buttoned up the middle buttons before laying in the bed. 

Fred then turned off the light with expectation of the street light glaring in from the window, Fred then layed down next to Veronica, who put her head on his chest. Fred shaked at the feeling of her damp hair on his exposed chest but got used to it. 

They both layed their before Fred wrapped his arms around her which made her feel safe, they both new the moment they got into the bed that this relationship will blossom down a dangerous path.


	2. Summer nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week leading up to Archie’s trial was difficult for Fred and Veronica for many reasons

**Monday**

It was Monday night and Fred was in the living room talking to Mary

“So the odds aren’t in our favor?” Fred said looking at his wife just as the front door opened to reveal Archie and Veronica.

“Hey you two”Mary said “what are you doing?” Archie smiled and came into the living room

“Just gonna go upstairs and talk” Archie said as the two went upstairs but Veronica and Fred met each other’s eyes which they both quickly looked away from.

Truth be told the two hadn’t talked about that night since It happened. They ignored each other until Archie’s arrest brought them together to try and free him from her father, Fred sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“It’s getting late....maybe we should resume tomorrow”

“Yeah...your right” Mary said grabbing her stuff “me and Sierra are going to meet at pops tomorrow to get ready for Archie’s trial on Friday”

“Bye Mary” Fred said giving her hug.

“Bye” Mary said making her way out of the house leaving Fred alone with the two teens.

 

**2:50 am**

Fred woke up with a dry throat and needed a drink of water, so he went downstairs into the kitchen but he wasn’t the only one in there....Veronica was sitting down at the island table, wearing Archie’s shirt which covered her exposed vagina.

Fred walked slowly in the kitchen when he saw her, but stopped when he heard her sniff her nose.

“You okay” he whispered out which she quickly turned around to.

“Mr Andrews, I’m sorry I didn’t mean...” Fred stopped her and put his hand on her shoulder

“It’s okay” he said sitting down in the chair next to her “What’s wrong?”

“Everything” she whispered “I’m a terrible person”

“Why?” He asked

“With Archie-at this point I’m not sure what I am to him anymore” Veronica said “I’m not sure if wants us together if he’s going away”

“He’s nervous, Veronica...he just wants the easiest for you” Fred said

“But that’s not it” Veronica said “it’s...it’s about us” Fred’s stomach dropped when she said that

“Veronica....I know that night was a mistake but” veronica then cut him off

“No it’s not that, I can’t stop thinking about it” Veronica said “I feel like ever since it happened all I thought about was that night” fred couldn’t believe what he was hearing at this point, that he thought he was dreaming.

“So....what now, what are you trying to say here Veronica?” Fred asked

“Fred, I want more with us....cause at this point you make me crazy and I know it’s weird that I could have feeling for my boyfriends father but you make me feel alive and I want everything with you” Veronica said which made Fred smile “what do you want” Fred then cupped her check with his hand and grinned

“I know that it’s wrong but I want you Veronica, ever since that night....I tried to bury my feeling for you but I couldn’t, and hearing you say that....I want you on the table so I can show you how much I want you” Fred said which made her smile.

The two kissed as Fred lifted her off the chair and onto the island table, Fred then slowly took of the shirt off her and tossed it to the side leaving her nude in the night.

Fred’s growing erection was obviously showing since he’s wearing cotton pajama pants, Veronica then moved her hand down there but he stopped her once she got a grasp of it

“No.....not yet” Fred said as bent down and picked up her leg and slowly started to kiss up to her snatch, Veronica laid back and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Fred’s lips creeping his way up to her vagina.

Veronica moaned and put her hand to the back of Fred’s head as he started kissing around her pussy lips, she started pressing on the back of his head as he sucked on her clit and then he slid a finger into her.

She started moaning loudly but quickly covered her mouth with her hand for not wanting to wake Archie and she started to whisper something to him

“You need to stop eating me out or I’m gonna wake up the entire town with my moaning” she whispered “god damn why are you so good at that?”

“Just a talent” he said acting cocky which made her roll her eyes

“Take off your Pants” she said and he obliged dropping his pants down to his ankles but left them there “get up here with me” Fred then stepped out of his pajamas leaving him with his shirt on and climbed on to the table and got behind Veronica

Fred then lifted up her leg and rolled her on her side a bit, Fred then moved his hips forward making his cock brush against her pussy lips. She moaned at the feeling of his cock move against her wet taco

“God...I wanted this for so long” Veronica said “I wanted this cock back since that night” she then took Fred’s dick and moved it into position and Veronica bit her lip as Fred pushed forward and his cock pierced her pussy

Veronica turned around and Fred looked at her and the two starting kissing while fucking in the spoon position, Fred groped her tits as Veronica used her hand to rub her clit as Fred took her from behind

They were going at a slower pace than last time due to the fact that Archie’s home but they both didn’t mind feeling each stroke of his cock in her pussy, soon Veronica was asking to be back on top so Fred rolled onto his back and Veronica starting riding him reverse cowgirl

Fred watched the Brazilian teens ass bounce up and down on his cock until her body shuttered as she came then Veronica turned her head around and looked at Fred

“What now?” She whispered to him

“Now I want your ass in the air” Fred said Veronica then stuck her ass in the air while her face was laying against the wooden table

Fred The got on his knees on the table and grabbed ahold of Veronica’s hips just as Veronica gave a little booty shake to him but when Fred pushed inside of her this time it’s fast and hard which Made her cry out

Fred then Proceeded slam his whole length into her over and over again, her ass shook every time there hips met and it made a gasp escape from her every time.

But then the two lovers heard a voice call out from the stairs.....it was Archie!, the two looked at each other while Archie said something

“Veronica you down there?” Archie called out, Fred then looked at Veronica who was thinking about what to say

“Yeah....babe I’m down here” Veronica said then Fred decided to have a little fun with her, Fred then proceeded to fuck Her slowly which made her moan while talking to Archie

“What are you doing down there?” Archie asked his girlfriend who was getting fucked on the table by his father

“Just getting a glass of water” she moaned out as Fred started to pick up the speed a little bit

“You okay? Your voice sounded weird?” Archie wondered

“Oh....I just....really enjoy this water” Veronica said trying to get Archie away from the kitchen “Archie honey why don’t you go back to bed....I will be up shortly” Archie then agreed with her and went back to his room and shut the door giving Fred and Veronica the heads up to finish their adventure

“Alright we gotta hurry” Veronica moaned out as Fred started thrusting up Into her fast and hard

“I don’t got long anyway” Fred grunted out as he fucked her

Fed continued to fuck her doggy style and couldn’t take much longer so he grunted out he was gonna cum

“Don’t cum in me” Veronica said and Fred then pulled out quickly and came all over Veronica’s ass, Fred grunted as he gave Veronica ass some of his spunk

“Oh....fuck” Fred grunted out as he sat down on the table to recover “here” Fred then gave her a cloth to wipe her behind

After Veronica finished wiping his cum off her she climbed down off the table with the help of Fred and the two looked at each other until Fred spoke up

“So....if Archie gets convicted to jail this weekend what happens with you too?” He asked her who just picked up Archie’s shirt of the ground and put it on

“I don’t no Freddy....but whatever happens with Archie it doesn’t have to effect us” Veronica said “we will still be there for him but this doesn’t have to stop” Fred smiled at her devotion to this relationship of theirs

“See you in soon” Fred said before putting his pajamas pants back on and making his up the stairs leaving Veronica in kitchen with the mess they left behind

 

**Thursday**

Veronica was at pops working on her speakeasy when Archie came in with his dad

“Hey Ronnie” Archie said giving Veronica a kiss on the cheek and Fred just nodded at her trying to keep the charade up

“Archikens why are you here?...it’s so hot out and being down her won’t help you” Veronica said grabbing a hand fan and using it on herself

“Well I thought I could help and my dad offered to look at the place since he built houses before” Archie said smiling at his girlfriend

“Well I’m glad your dads here so I actually want a second opinion on something and Archie why don’t you go upstairs I don’t want you to waste what could be your final days of summer helping me build this” Veronica said rubbing her arm on his shoulder, Archie sighed and looked at her

“Are you sure?” Archie said

“Positive” Veronica said “I can ask your dad a couple of quick questions and you can go hang out with Jughead and Betty or something” Archie then looked at his dad and his dad nodded his head

“Archie it’s fine....I could use the work, go hang out with Jug” Fred said “here take my keys” Fred then tossed Archie the keys and Archie smiled

“Thanks dad just call me if you need a ride, I’m gonna be at home working on the car with Betty and Jug” Archie said making his way up the stairs and leaving the two by themselves

The two waited until they heard the bell ring from the door and once it did the two looked at each other smiling 

“So What do you need?” Fred asked walking over to Veronica, she wasn’t lying saying it was gonna be hot down there because Fred was only done there for 5 minutes and he’s alre sweating like a pig

“I just want your input on how many tables and booths should go in” Veronica said wiping her head full of sweat 

“Well before we get to that, do you have a fan for down here” Fred asked grinning

“No but I have some water” Veronica said going behind the counter and grabbing Fred a bottle of water and tossing it to him

“So what about the tables?” Fred asked after taking a sip of water

“Okay, So I want to now how many I should put in” Veronica asked him as Fred looked around the room

“You should only have a couple of booths and have them only around the back and keep the tables near the stage” Fred said to her which made her smile

Fred then looked down at what she was wearing and it made Fred feel uneasy, she was wearing a tight white shirt with no bra which was pretty easy to tell since you could see the outline of her breasts and her nipples and she was wearing Jean booty shorts with some black heels

“So that’s all?” Fred asked her and she smiled and shook her head ‘no’

“Did you really think I kept you here to talk about this place?” She said walking up to him “I kept you here so we could fool around down here and mark our presence with our dirty sweat” Veronica then wrapped her arms around Fred’s head and kissed him 

The two kissed for a quick second before Fred pulled away and spoke up 

”What if someone comes down?” He asked her 

“Don’t worry pop knows not to come down and he’s only allowed to invite certain people down and the last time I checked there at your house working on a car” Veronica said before taking Fred’s hand and taking him to a couch towards the corner of the basement and sat him down and she kneeled down getting ready to please him

Veronica’s hand started undoing Fred’s belt and jeans, once he’s pants wear undone he lift himself up a bit and Veronica yanked them off and Fred’s penis sprang free, Veronica then grinned and took his rod in one hand 

She pulled it towards her mouth and kiss her way down from the tip to his balls, not before long Veronica starting licking his balls which made Fred groan then Veronica made her way up back to the base and took him in her mouth 

She started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, Fred looked down and saw Veronica looking up at him, taking him out of his mouth Veronica started circling her tongue around the tip of his dick 

She then started to stroke him with one hand, she then ran her tongue along the length of his dick before going back sucking him off once more 

Fred then put his hand on the back of her head and she continued sucking him off and Fred started to feel like he was ready to burst and he started cumming in her mouth so Fred quickly pulled out and Fred’s last two strikes were right on her cheek

“Sorry about that” Fred breathes out and Veronica chuckled

“You only have to be sorry if your done for the day” Veronica said before getting up and started stripping for Fred

Veronica dropped her jean shorts to her ankles revealing she was wearing no underwear, Fred grinned at the sight of her exposed snatch so fred stood up and got behind her 

Veronica then put her leg on the couch and pressed her hands up on the wall in front of her, Fred moved up behind her and took of her shirt freeing her breasts out into the moist air 

Fred the cupped her breasts as he got ready for another sin he was about to commit, Fred pushed his dick into Veronica’s vagina and Fred saw his dick disappear into her which made Veronica moan 

Fred slowly humped her which she responded by pushing her hips into him, Fred began to fuck Her quicker and harder which made Veronica moan louder which made Fred cover her mouth with his hand 

“Even thought were in the basement, your moans can wake up someone who’s in a coma” Fred said releasing his hand from her 

“Sorry” she whispered back to him, Fred then continued railing the teenage beauty from behind until she came then Fred sat down on the couch and Veronica sat on top of him and Fred fucked her for several more minutes until he came inside her 

Fred then collapsed on the couch with Veronica falling on top of him, with him still inside her, they were both gasping for air after fucking on one of the most hottest days in riverdale 

“So was this better than Monday?” Veronica asked Fred 

“Every time we do it, it’s better than the last sweetheart” Fred said smiling at her with Veronica looking up at him laughing too 

“You got time for a nap?” She asked him trailing her finger over his chest 

“For you?, of course” Fred said before moving her of his penis and laid her kinda beside him and trying to cuddle her 

Before they knew it they were both unconscious sleeping off the workout they just had.


	3. Update

Alright guys I don’t know if I will continue this story following Luke’s Perry death..I was in the middle of writing chapter 3 but now it just doesn’t feel right to keep going.

So I She a couple of options for you guys

1\. I will finish the chapter but it will be the last unfortunately

2\. Just leave it alone

 

But I will continue with this type of stuff cause I know a couple of people like it, the new story I will write will be a smut/ kinda like porn setting with the characters of riverdale, obviously not with Fred.

If no one really cares about this story don’t worry about this then but if you do care please voice your concerns in the comments here to let me know.

The new story won’t be out until next month so if you want a little smut thing for me to write i am open to suggestions 

Rest in piece luke ❤️


End file.
